Reach Out For Rain
by Sparda 16
Summary: Rain is a pokemon trainer of 6 male pokemon. A Scizor, A Swampert, A Gabite, A Nidoking, A Luxray and An Aggron. And she finds out that her pokemon are on heat and might be 'needy', with the help of the internet, rain tries to help her pokemon through their first mating sessions. Rated M For Lemons
1. Chapter 1 (Aggron)

This is my DISCLAIMER and LEGAL STUFF, I do NOT own pokemon, I DO own this story and its characters. Do not read if underage, lemon warning.

Reach out for Rain, chapter 1 (Aggron)

Rain is a pokemon trainer at the age of 17, she had beautiful, long, spiky, dark purple hair, she would always wear black and she loved being alone with her pokemon. She was shy and she didn't have many friends, when she was with her pokemon, she could be herself. but she was one hell of a trainer, when she battled she became a whole new person, and winning was a simple goal for her changed personality and strong male pokemon.

she is the trainer of a scizor, a nidoking, a luxray, a swampert, an aggron and a gabite. They have been with her since she was 10 and have loyally stuck by her side. Her theory of battling is brute force, so all her pokemon are males, and they respect her for that trait.

Her party was carefully created to combat any environment situation, scizor would cut any tree that got in her way, swampert would carry her across seas and up waterfalls, nidoking moved any heavy boulders and smashed any rugged rocks, luxray could light up any dark cave, aggron would carry her up any steep rocky hill and gabite would dig them a way out of any cave.

She loved her pokemon like they were family and she took care of their needs whenever she needed to, her pokemon also respected her and thought of her as their master or mother.

Rain just finished school and was heading home with her friend maria. "so rain...how's it going with your boyfriends" maria chuckled. "my pokemon are not my boyfriends, they're my partners. There's a difference" rain said angrily clenching her hand into a fist.

"you shouldn't have a full party of guy pokemon, rain" maria said, "why not?, they're are much more stronger than any female pokemon" rain said putting her hands on the back of her head and looking up at the sky.

"well, what happens when they go in their mating seasons. They would want someone to mate with" maria said laughing. Rain stopped walking and looked down, "oh come on rain, I didn't mean it like that" maria said looking back.

"your right, what should I do" rain said, "well, I don't know. Research it on the web" maria said, walking rain forwards. "my pokemon have been acting strange lately" rain said thinking, "what do you mean strange" maria replied.

"well lately they haven't been themselves..., now you got me scared" rain said, "sorry, just go home, check the web for answers and you should find an idea".

"bye rain" maria said waving goodbye as rain walked to her house, "yeah b-bye" rain said shaking as she looked at her front door. She let her pokemon free roam the house since they have been taught rules and are mature enough to be left alone.

Rain opened the door and walked inside, she was greeted by gabite as she walked in, "gaa" it growled in a very cute tone, "awww hello gabite, it's good to see you finally of the couch" rain said as she moved her hand across its head.

Rain walked upstairs and went to her room, gabite following her very closely. "gabite...i need some time to myself, i'll be out in a minute" rain said as she closed the door on gabite.

"alright, check the web" she said as she headed for her computer, she sat down and opened her laptop, turning on the power and waiting for it to load. "zor" scizor growled as he hugged rain from behind, "ahh...scizor is that you" she said trying to escape.

Rain soon escaped his hold and stood up, "don't scare me like that scizor, you know I hate it when you do that" rain yelled as she lifted her fists. "zor" it growled apologetically and sat down on her bed. "_sigh_ I'm sorry alright, I just had a rough day" rain said sitting back down.

"zor" scizor growled and gave a salute of understanding, walking out of the room. "that scizor..." rain said with an inside smile, she pulled up the internet and started typing, "pokemon mating seasons" she said as she typed.

She went into a very adult and detailed site about pokemon mating, "who cares if I'm under age, I need to know what to do" rain said as she got the shakes.

The site was a database of all known pokemon and their mating needs, she clicked on the search bar and typed, "ok, aggron can go first" she said as she typed in aggron, she clicked enter and found results.

She began reading through and taking notes down as she went along, "what!...their things are that big" she said aloud, "majority of aggrons breed aggressively and may damage their breeding partners, when they reach their season of breeding they show signs of anger and will pick fights with any pokemon they find until their needs are met...".

"aggrons mating with humans is not unheard of..." rain stopped reading and closed her eyes, she rested her forehead on the table and started shaking in fear. "i don't want to mate with him, but...i cant get rid of him, he's been so good to me. Maybe he wont need to mate" rain said as she looked back at the screen.

"...as some aggron will become attracted to their trainers, and try to force them to mate. If this should happen, then the trainer should take extreme precautions. You need the aggron to understand the boundaries of safe sex, it will try to force you to mate but you must refuse, aggrons are usually slow to understand what your saying when they are on heat. So take it slow and show the aggron that you're willing to mate with it if it's careful".

Rain sat there in shock as thoughts ran through her head, "do I have to mate with him?" she trembled and got up from her chair. "...what should I do, the more I read...the more scared I get" she said clenching her fists as she started to tear up.

"...now I know why people told me not to have males" she sighed and sat back down. "i have to read more" she said.

"if your new at this and you have an aggron reaching its mating season, then show the aggron affection, if he or she is showing affection towards you first, then ease into it. If your aggron wants to mate right away then get defensive. Females might take it harshly but will forgive you over time and they will take a more affectionate approach, males on the other hand will take it as a challenge and keep forcing themselves. that's when you walk away carefully and spend some time away from him. Come back to him later after he is calm and show him your willing to mate, then explain the boundaries".

"aggrons are heavy beasts and are quite tall, so it is a challenge for a human to mate with one, you need it to know that, otherwise it will crush you. As mentioned before, aggrons can get quite aggressive when mating. Beware the horns on its head and its claws as it will try to dig them into you, also beware of its mouth as it will try to bite onto something while reaching its peak."

"aggrons cannot give birth with humans, so don't expect your female aggron to be pregnant or if your a female, don't expect you to be pregnant either."

"...ok, I think that's enough information on aggron's needs" rain said as she finished taking notes and flipped the page. "looks like I'm gonna have to...mate with aggron" rain said as she smashed her hand on the desk.

"who should I search next...do I really want to find out" she said as she went back to the search bar and typed in scizor. Clicking enter to find results.

"scizor's are very proud pokemon, and don't show much sign of going into heat. if they do, then they need it badly. If not then that's normal, if a scizor is attracted to someone then they would usually come out on their own and tell that person or creature".

"scizor and human sexual relationships are rare, as not many scizors accept their trainers as mates. If they do, then its an honour, and it shows that the scizor is putting its full trust in your hands."

"scizors are very timid when it comes to mating, and would normally jump at the mention of it. You don't want to scare them away, or if the scizor comes to you, then turning it down will give the same results and might hurt your relationship forever."

"a scizors average weight is twice that of a human. And scizors slightly taller than humans making them not as difficult as some other pokemon to mate with."

"if your new at this, then watch your scizor carefully, if it shows signs of love and affection towards you, then it might be choosing you for its mating partner, take it slow with a scizor, as it will flee if you surprise it or spring affection on it too quickly."

"if a male scizor chooses you for its mate, then let it come to you. When its ready it will show you in its own way, when you both agree to mate then the scizor might take you then and there. Or they might reject and flee, they will avoid all contact with you and try to stay out of your site, this means their having second thoughts. Though approach it and show him its alright."

"when mating with a scizor, you must be weary of its back wings. they

are quite fragile and hurting them could force the scizor to react harshly. Scizors wont lay on you while mating so don't expect it to, it's member is long and curved with a bulb on the tip, so scizors would most likely lean over you while mating."

"scizors cannot give birth with humans so don't expect pregnancy".

Rain sat there shaking as she knew what she had to do, "...i'm going to have to mate with them all" she said as she closed her eyes and clenched her fists again. "_sniff_ its scaring me just thinking about it" rain said starting to tear up.

"i need some air" rain said walking out of her room, as she walked out she ran into aggron and fell back in her room, "gron" it growled as it kneeled down to help her, "_sniff_ sorry aggron...i didn't mean to run into you" rain cried.

"aggron" it growled with apology as it helped her up, "thanks...come with me" rain said as she grabbed aggrons hand and took him outside. They walked outside and went out to the back of the house, sitting under a big tree as they talked.

"i researched aggrons...and their needs" rain said as she sat down, aggron sat down and looked to her as she spoke.

"aggron... If your getting needy, then you have to let me know...i'm your trainer and I'm responsible for your needs" rain said looking down and holding his hand while they sat under the tree.

Aggron blushed and growled quietly, "we've known each other for 7 years, you were my first pokemon. i like you a lot aggron...but I'm terrified of what comes next" she said tearing up again. Aggron took a long stare at rain and reached over to her, aggron gave her a big lick on the face.

Rain flinched in his actions, "...i'm scared of what I have to do aggron...not just for you but for the team" she cried looking up at him. "aggrrr" aggron growled as it placed its hand on rain to reassure her.

"i love you aggron" rain cried as she hugged him tightly, aggron loved rain also, and was on heat, but he was to loyal to her, and would never try to hurt her or force her into anything. Aggron's member couldn't help but show its feelings, so it slipped out and started to harden at the feeling of rain hugging him.

As rain was hugging him she could feel something poking her body, rain jumped at the sight of aggron's hardened member and leaned away from aggron.

Aggron blushed heavily from embarrassment and tried to cover his member, rain saw this and she felt a bit relieved that he didn't force her to mate.

"...so you are in heat?" rain said wiping her tear away, "aggron" it growled with embarrassment as it turned away from her and continued to hide his member.

"...hey, its alright. We can make It work somehow" rain said rubbing her hand on his metal back plates, it looked over its shoulder to rain and growled with an unsure tone.

"if...you can control yourself, then maybe we can fix your...problem" rain said looking into his eyes, "...gron?" it growled and slowly turned around. "you have to be careful...or its no deal, understand" rain said as she gulped.

Aggron looked at rain for some time and slowly uncovered his member, "...gron" it growled as it looked down and moved its hand down its cock. "you're...very big" rain said as she blushed heavily and looked at his cock. It was 9 ½' long and 2' wide and the tip came to a point.

Aggron blushed and looked at rain, "we cant do it here...how about we go to my room" rain said quietly. Aggron looked down and nodded.

"well come on, let's go" rain said as she got up, "g-gron" aggron growled in embarrassment as he got up and awkwardly covered his member. "don't worry...you have nothing to be embarrassed about" rain said as she grabbed one of his hands that was covering his member and pulled him to the back door.

They got inside the house and in rains room without being seen by her other pokemon, rain locked the door and looked around the room to see if scizor was sneaking about, "ok, I think we're alone" rain sighed with relief as she turned to aggron.

Aggron was looking down at his now semi-erected member and he blushed, "...i'm sort of new at this also" rain said as she hugged aggron and rubbed his metal plates.

Aggron soon reached around and hugged rain back, "i know its all sudden...we don't have to do it if you don't want to" rain said, "a-a-aggron" aggron growled with worry and nodded negatively, as he soon pulled away from rain and grasped his member, pumping it until he was hard.

"i'll take it your ready then?" rain chuckled as she grabbed his hand that was pumping his member. "gron" it growled with want and looked at rain with lust.

At first, rain almost backed out, but aggron grabbed her hand and kissed it. Rain looked at him and he smiled, "just...don't hurt me" rain sighed as she reached down and grasped his huge member.

"aaaaaggron" aggron growled as rain grasped his member, rain took a big gulp and started to pull back and forth on his member with both of her hands. Aggron put his head back and let his mouth open breathing in pleasure as rain slowly jacked him off.

Rain stepped back and looked at aggron with a blush, rain slowly undid her school shirt, aggron watched as she slowly took her shirt off and threw it to the side. "gron" aggron blushed as he looked at rains bra covering her breasts.

"you like these" rain said as she lifted them up a little and dropping them, letting them slightly bounce. "a-agg" aggron gulped as it reached out its hand to grab one of her breasts.

rain moaned in pleasure as aggron grasped one of her breasts. Rain removed aggron's hand from her breast and reached behind her, she undid her bra and threw it to the side, aggron growled with excitement and watched with its mouth open.

"heh, you look so cute like that" rain said blushing heavily as she watched him watch her, rain pulled her school skirt down and revealed her panties. "g-g-gron" aggron growled looking down and blushing.

Rain removed the last bit of clothing and threw it to the side as well, "o-ok, I think I'm ready" rain said as she walked over to the stunned aggron, she pulled his head up to look into his eyes, "gron" he growled, blushing and smiling at rain.

Rain pulled his head closer and kissed him, aggron closed his eyes and enjoyed every second of the kiss, rain pulled away and blushed. "n-now...lay down on your back" rain said as she pulled him towards the middle of the room.

Aggron slowly laid down and looked up at rain who was standing in front of him, "how can I do this" she said looking down at the massive pokemon laying on the ground.

Rain looked at his massive member and gulped, "i don't think it will fit" rain said looking at aggron, "gron" aggron pleaded as he stroked his member, "alright...let's give it a go".

Rain walked over and kneeled in front of his member, rain placed her hands on his cock and trailed them down, she went back up and stopped about half way, rain pulled his cock towards her and licked it.

Aggron shivered and growled in pleasure, rain had trouble fitting his cock in her mouth as she tried sucking on it. Aggron panted heavily and reached down to her, "g-gron" he growled and pulled on her arm.

Rain got up and laid down on top of him, "...i don't think this will work" rain sighed as she kissed him. "...gron" he growled and lifted her up, sitting up while holding her in the air.

"a-aggron, what are you doing" rain yelled as aggron held her in the air, aggron slowly lowered her and positioned her slit on his giant member.

"aggron, your to big to fit" rain yelled as she looked at aggron.

"g-gron" aggron growled with apology and ignored her order as he lowered her on his cock, "ahhhhhh" rain screamed as aggron's huge member went into her, aggron lowered her on his cock before he hit something.

"STOP!" rain yelled, aggron looked at her with worry. "you cant go any further, or you'll hurt me" rain said panting heavily. "gron" aggron nodded and pulled her back up.

Aggron slowly lifted her off and back on his member, rain was so sure aggron's member wouldn't fit in her, aggron's member was nice and tight and stretched her passage walls. "oh god yes...aggron this is amazing" rain moaned as aggron lifted her on and off his cock.

Rain put her hands around aggron and kissed him, aggron got to his feet and rammed into the wall with rain still on his cock, "ahhhhh...faster aggron" rain said as aggron pinned her on the wall. Aggron started kissing rain on the neck as she moaned louder.

"yes aggron harder" rain moaned as she grabbed aggron's head horns and pulled his head away from her neck, kissing him and slipping in her tongue.

"gron" aggron moaned and punched a hole in the wall, and started to thrust viciously into rain. "yes, yes aggron that is good" rain moaned and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"aaaaaggron" he roared and started panting heavily as he started thrusting as fast as he could without breaking her barrier.

"a-aggron...your...gonna...make...me...cum" rain said between breaths as she was getting pounded on the wall by aggron, "aaaaaggggron" he growled and clenched his teeth as aggron reached his peak.

Aggron didn't want to hurt rain, so he clenched his mouth hard and kept his head up so he wouldn't impale rain. "aggron!" rain moaned and she released her cum, it covered aggron's cock and her walls tightened around it as he kept thrusting.

Rain had her back against the wall and was getting pounded senselessly by aggron, she had her mouth wide open with her tongue out as she panted heavily. "g-gron" he growled and released a huge wave of cum.

"y-yes, this is amazing...aggron" rain moaned as aggron filled her passage. Aggron growled and pulled his fist out of the wall behind her, aggron stood there breathing heavily down her neck and rain sat there with her arms around him. Aggron finished filling her passage and looked up at her.

"aggron...how do you feel" rain said, "...gron" he smiled and licked her face. "can you let me down, please" rain said sliding her hand on his jaw. Aggron unpinned rain from the wall and set her down, slipping out his member in doing so.

Rain looked down as excess cum dripped from her slit, "you really filled me up" rain giggled, aggron looked down at his dripping member and growled.

"let me...clean that up for you" rain said as she kneeled and grasped aggron's cock. Rain wrapped her tongue around his member and cleaned up the cum that covered it, aggron tilted its head back in pleasure and growled.

After a moment, rain finished cleaning his huge cock and got up, "gron" he growled and picked up rain, placing her on the end of the bed and spreading her legs with his hands, "a-aggron, what are you doing" rain laughed as aggron reached in and breathed hot air on her slit.

Aggron soon let out his tongue and licked rains slit. "ahhhh, that feels funny" rain moaned as aggron licked her slit clean.

Aggron finished cleaning rain and pulled her back up, "so aggron...how was your first mate" rain laughed as she rubbed her hand on his head. "aggron" he growled and licked her breast. Rain moaned in his action and pulled his head closer.

Aggron swirled his tongue around rains breast as she moaned in pleasure. After a moment of tongue play, aggron pulled away and kissed her passionately, rain slipped in her tongue and placed her arms around his head.

Aggron pulled away and sighed happily, soon he sat back and laid down on the floor, rain jumped off the edge of the bed and joined him on the ground.

"aggron...if you ever need help again...you know where to find me" rain said as she laid there next to him, aggron smiled and yawned, soon falling asleep on the floor. Rain laid there for awhile thinking about what happened.

"_Well that wasn't so bad...the internet explained aggrons to be aggressive and forceful...but mine was a little different. He never forced mating onto me, maybe this is the best way to deal with my pokemon's problems. The thought at first was scary...but since my pokemon are so loyal to me, maybe they respect my well being. Also...it felt great mating with my aggron..."_ rain thought to herself as she got up and put her clothes back on.

Rain took one look back at the sleeping aggron, _"this is definitely the way to fix their problems"_ she thought as she watched the smiling aggron breathing heavily from satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2 (Scizor)

This is my DISCLAIMER and LEGAL STUFF, I do NOT own pokemon, I DO own this story and its characters. Do not read if underage, lemon warning.

Reach out for Rain, chapter 2 (Scizor)

Rain finished school the next day, walking home with her friend like normal.

"so rain...did you figure out your pokemon's problems" maria said. Rain was shocked at her question and struggled to speak "i...uh...i...y-yea..." rain said blushing heavily. "what...did they do something to you" maria said as she put her hand on rain's shoulder.

"have you...heard of human and...pokemon relationships" rain said as she looked away, "yeah lot's of people do it now day's...wait...you!" maria said in shock. "i d-didn't know what to do...and the internet explained mating between humans and pokemon..." rain said still turned away.

"well...then I guess I should tell you also" maria said as she blushed, "what?" rain said looking back at her friend. "i...have a male pokemon of my own, and we...kind of did it" maria said blushing heavily.

"w-what, you did?" rain said with surprise and relief, "y-yeah, it was about a week ago when absol went into his mating season...", rain looked at her and sighed "did you...enjoy it". "it was great...but..." maria said pausing. "what is it" rain said as she stopped.

"well...now absol always wants it" maria said still blushing. Rain stood there and thought about her pokemon, "i got to get home...bye rain" maria said running away from embarrassment. Rain continued to stand there and think "_what if I get home and aggron want's more..._."

rain reached her house and entered slowly. Closing the door behind her and turning around to see gabite, "...gaaa" it growled with a cute tone, "gabite...this is the second time you welcomed me home...is their something you need to tell me?" rain almost scared to ask.

Gabite walked over and hugged her tightly, "...gabite" she sighed, "gaaaa" it growled and followed her up stairs when she left. Rain walked past her room and in the lounge room to find aggron, rain looked at him and aggron smiled and turned away, "_aggron looks satisfied..._" she thought and turned around back to her room.

"gabite...i'm going to stay in my room for awhile" she said as she closed the door on him again. Walking over to her computer and turning it on, "zor" scizor hugged her from behind while she sat on the chair. "scizor...get off" she said as she tried to escape.

Scizor soon let her go and looked at her, "scizor..." rain walked over to him and sat him down on her bed, "...is there something you need?" rain said placing a hand on his chest. "zor" scizor growled and looked away embarrassed.

Rain sat there and watched scizor, making sure she didn't make him jump or flee. Scizor sat there and looked down, rain slowly moved her hand onto his claw and held it. Scizor looked up at her and rain smiled, "z-zor" scizor got up and left the room.

"yep...he definitely needs it" rain sighed as she walked back to her computer. Scizor soon entered her room again and walked over to her, "scizor...your back so soon" she said as she stood up, scizor grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her bed.

They sat down and scizor kissed her, rain was a bit frightened at first but then pressed into his kiss. Scizor soon looked at her and blushed, scizor got up and tried to leave the room again, "scizor...come here" rain said as she grabbed his claw. Scizor looked at her and growled with worry, "let's talk about this scizor" rain said pulling him back to the bed.

Scizor sat down and turned away from her, "i'm very proud of you scizor, the competition that awaits us is quite fearsome but with your strength we should defeat them..." scizor turned towards her smiled, "...but I need you to be at your best...so if there's anything you need to tell me, let me know" rain said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Scizor looked at her and then looked down, he blushed heavily as his member came out. Rain saw his member and was shocked by the look of it. Scizor awkwardly tried to stroke it to make it harden, "your...different" rain said as she ran a finger down to the base of his cock.

Scizor's member was 5 ½' long and his cock had a bulb on the tip of it, that was 1' wide but the rest of his cock was a bit skinnier. Scizor blushed and growled quietly with pleasure as rain ran her finger on it.

"i'll be happy to mate with you scizor" rain said softly, scizor looked down and growled with worry, "i'll be careful with you" rain said as she laid back on the bed, undoing a few buttons on her school shirt.

Scizor slowly crawled on top of her and looked her in the eyes, "zorrr" scizor growled and undid the rest of her buttons.

Rain sat up and took her shirt off, scizor looked at rains breasts and cut her bra off. "whoa scizor...your not wasting any time" rain laughed with a blush, scizor growled and blushed at the sight of her breasts.

Rain looked under scizor and saw his member pulsing with want, "please scizor...dont hurt me" rain said as she reached through her skirt and moved her underwear to the side, with her other hand she guided scizor's cock to her slit.

"sciz" he growled and nodded with understanding. "ok...i'm ready" rain said, wasting no time scizor thrusted into her with force, "ahhhhh" rain yelled at the feeling as scizor lifted his head and growled.

Scizor looked at her and continued to push in until hitting her barrier, "no futher, ok scizor" rain said as she moaned. Scizor growled in recognition and started to pull out, rain gasped in pleasure as she could feel the bulb on scizors member pushing her walls as he went in and out of her.

"it feels funny" rain moaned as scizor went back in, "zor" scizor moaned and let his tongue fall out, "h-harder s-scizor" rain shivered, scizor started thrusting harder and licked rains breasts. Rain reached over and kissed scizor as he started thrusting faster.

Scizor looked at her and blushed, "i love you scizor" rain moaned as she looked him in the eyes, scizor continued to pound her and soon licked her face in happiness. Rain kissed him again and slipped in her tongue, scizor enjoyed it and slipped in his tongue as well.

Scizor's back wings started to flap rapidly as he was heating up, "yes scizor...it feels great" rain moaned as scizor mated with her, scizor started thrusting erratically and rain could feel herself reaching her orgasm.

"i'm...going.….to cum" rain moaned as scizor pounded her harder, scizor lifted his head and growled heavily, placing his claws above rain's shoulders. rain put her hands on his shouldersand moaned loudly as she released her cum and it soaked scizor's member, "fill me scizor!" rain yelled and scizor growled in reply.

A pulse ran through scizor's cock as he released his juice into her, rain could feel the pulse run down his cock and being shot into her. "ahhhhh yes s-scizor" rain moaned as scizor was thrusting slowly as he released his juices.

They sat there panting and breathing heavily at each other, "wow scizor...that was great" rain said in heated breaths, "z-zo-zor" scizor said as his wings came to a slow stop. "are you satisfied" rain said as she placed his hand on his face.

Scizor growled and slowly removed his cock from rain, scizor laid back and stroked his member, looking at rain with lust as he did so. "want more do you" rain said as she leaned over to the wanting scizor.

Scizor stopped stroking his member and pulled rain closer, rain smiled at scizor and ran her tongue up his wet cock, "z-zor" he growled in pleasure as rain stroked his sticky member and licked it. Rain finished cleaning his member and scizor growled happily, "...this was fun scizor" rain said as she stroked his member.

Scizor and rain soon sat up on the end of the bed and talked. "i'm glad I helped you with your mating problem" rain said as she rested her head on scizor's shoulder, scizor wrapped his hand around her and growled with satisfaction.

"...if you ever need help with further mating problems...i'm here for you" rain said as she kissed scizor on the face. "scizor" he growled as to say 'thank you' and got up. "bye scizor" rain said as scizor walked off waving goodbye.

Rain put her clothes back on and sat down in front of her computer, rain sat there thinking about what she's doing with her pokemon. "_Is it wrong to mate with pokemon...i know my pokemon don't mind, but is it the best way to help them through mating?_"

"_arggg_ stop thinking, I cant back out now" rain said as she opened up the internet on her computer. "_sigh_ who should go next?" rain said depressingly, rain hummed and typed in _luxray_. "Time for some more notes" rain said as she saw the results and pulled out her note book.

Luxrays are very eager when it comes to their mating season, though they will not force you into it. They may act erratically if their needs are ignored, so if your luxray is cuddling up to you often then its a sign of them reaching their season.

If its needs are ignored for too long, then they might froth from the mouth and get aggressive towards you, but would prefer not to harm their masters. The quicker they have sex in their season the better.

Luxrays prefer anal sex, and they like long mating sessions. So if your new at this then prepare yourself for a long session of sex, 70% of that sex would most likely be anal. So prepare yourself for that as well.

For approaching your luxray close to its season, you should show it lots of love and talk to it often. Showing it that you like spending time with it is the best way to lure it into sex, luxrays prefer it when the human takes the first step to mating, otherwise the luxray will feel like its not good enough and this could damage any relationship.

When it comes to the sex part, luxrays send jolts of electricity through its member while mating, this might come as a 'shock' to you and will change your whole experience.

a luxrays charges more and more energy as it reaches its orgasm, this feeling will be quite pleasurable, luxrays cannot produce offspring with humans so don't expect any kind of pregnancy. Also chances of paralysis are quite high when mating with a luxray.

"wow...that sounds scary" rain said as she started shaking. "no, I cant think like this...i must do it for them. I wasn't aware of their problems and now I have to pay the price" she said slamming her fist on the desk.

Soon after rain heard scratching on her door. "w-what could that be" she said and walked over to the door.

She opened the door to find gabite staring up at her, "h-hello gabite" rain said as gabite walked in her room. "did I say come in?" rain said angrily.

Gabite walked over to her bed and sat on the end of it. Rain looked at him and thought _"he's probably got mating issues as well"_. Rain sat down next to gabite and put her hand on his leg. "are you alright gabite" rain said rubbing his leg.

"gaaa" it growled cutely and rubbed its head against her. "you're so cute" rain laughed. "so gabite...you don't have any feelings you want to tell me" rain said pulling him away from her.

Gabite looked at her with confusion and growled, "oh...i guess not" rain said as she hugged him, "if you need to mate...then tell me" rain said hugging him, "g-gaaa" gabite growled with embarrassment and pulled away from her.

"sorry...i didn't mean to spring that on you" rain said as she looked at the blushing gabite, "gaaa" it growled and looked away with a smile, "its alright gabite, you can tell me anything" rain said rubbing her hand down his back.

Gabite flicked back and tackled her onto the bed, rain was shocked at the reaction she got, gabite was blushing heavily as he stared down at rain who was under him. Gabite took his talon and ran it down her face and her body.

Stopping at her waist, "g-gabite!" rain said with surprise as gabite acted erratically, gabite looked up at her and leaned in to kiss her. Rain sat their in shock as gabite took control.

Gabite's member was hard and poking at her waist, "wait gabite...i'm not ready" rain screamed as she could feel gabite's member. Gabite soon started trusting at her, even though she had her clothes on.

Gabite soon started to whimper and growl as he acted strangely and eagerly. "GABITE" rain yelled and the gabite went out of its erratic state, "stop..." she said breathing heavily, gabite soon got off her and walked to the corner of the room.

Rain caught her breath and looked at the crying gabite in the corner. Rain soon felt bad and walked over to the gabite, "gabite...i'm sorry" she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Gabite shook his head and growled with apology, he soon got up and hugged rain. "hey, its alright...its my fault" rain said as she hugged him, gabite looked at her with tears in his eyes and growled.

Rain soon walked him back to the bed and sat him down, "i'll help you through it this time" rain said as she started undoing her buttons. Gabite looked at her with widened eyes and stopped her from undoing the buttons.

"what...i thought you wanted to mate" rain said as she looked down to his hardened member. Gabite showed a huge blush and nodded slightly, "then whats the matter...are you not ready yet" rain said sitting down next to him.

Gabite got frustrated, he didn't want to mate with his master, but his urges were too much for him to control. Gabite started to growl loudly and cover his face with his talons.

Rain noticed him struggling on the inside, "gabite, calm down...its not a bad thing to mate with a human" she said trying to remove his talons from his face, "gaaa" it growled with anger and rejected her.

Rain had no idea what to do, she hadn't researched gabite yet. Gabite continued to growl and started to shake as he was fighting his urges, rain couldn't stand to see him struggle like this, so she tackled him onto the bed and kissed him.

Gabite pressed into her kiss and wrapped his talons around her, rain kept kissing him and slipping in her tongue as she did so. Gabite's member was poking at her waist as they kissed, rain pulled away and looked at him.

Gabite was breathing heavily and growling with lust, rain turned herself around so she was looking at his cock, rain grasped his 5' long and 1 ½' wide cock and stroked it, at this feeling gabite eagerly started to thrust upwards into her hands.

Rain started to jack gabite off ferociously, gabite laid there in pleasure, moaning loudly and letting his tongue roll out.

Rain kept jacking him off as hard as she could and gabite growled, he soon released his cum and it shot up at rain's face. Rain cleaned up the mess that was on her face and cleaned up the spunk coming from gabite's cock.

Gabite sat there breathing heavily, and rain soon got off and sat next to gabite. Gabite laid there for a moment before finally realising what happened.

"...gaaa" he growled and got up, walking over to the wall and scraping his talons against it in anger. Rain looked over to gabite and walked over to him. "i'm sorry gabite, but...you would of torn yourself up if you didn't release that energy" rain said trying to calm him.

Gabite hit his claws repeatedly against the wall and cried in agony. "gabite...i love you" rain said with worry. Gabite slowly turned to her with widened eyes. "we've been partners for so long...i don't mind being your mate" rain said placing her hand on his shoulder.

Gabite soon sat back down on the bed and listened to her words, "if you ever need to release these urges, then come straight to me. don't be ashamed of it" rain explained, "i will help the team in anyway I can and that includes you".

Gabite looked away and blushed, "g-g-gaaa" he sighed with relief. Rain looked down to see that his cock was still hardened and pulsing, "d-do you want to...release more energy" rain said.

Gabite shook his head to say no and rested back on the bed, "alright...well you can stay here while I research some more" rain said as she went back to her computer.

"_maybe I should research gabite...they could have some useful information but, we seem to be doing alright now"_ she thought to herself, she sat there thinking before finally typing in swampert.

Swamperts get very emotional during the mating season, so getting mad at it could hurt its feelings towards you.

Swamperts are very loving pokemon and would accept most mating offers, when it comes to sex, swamperts are very understanding and careful with their mating partners. Because of this, it makes it easy for swampert and humans to have sexual relationships.

Swamperts rarely push their partners to have sex, but if they do then they might be feeling a little left out. Swamperts are very cautious during sex, and will often stop to check on their partner.

A swamperts member or slit is very wet, even before mating with you. So don't be surprised or frightened when you see its member/slit all slimy and dripping.

Swamperts are fast when thrusting into their partners, this is because of its slimy member/passage. they also ejaculate a lot as they reach there orgasm.

If you are new to mating, then a swampert is a good choice for a first learning experience. Swampert's cannot produce with humans so don't expect pregnancy.

"_well mating with swampert doesn't sound all that bad"_ rain thought and smiled. She got up and looked over to gabite who was sleeping on her bed, rain soon went to her bed and laid next to gabite.

Rain watched gabite as he slept, he was breathing heavily with a smile. "_i hope I did the right thing by forcing him to release that energy, I hope it doesn't hurt our friendship"_ rain thought to herself.

"_my little gabite's growing up so fast"_ rain thought as she soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 (Swampert)

This is my DISCLAIMER and LEGAL STUFF, I do NOT own pokemon, I DO own this story and its characters. Do not read if underage, lemon warning.

Reach out for Rain, chapter 3 (Swampert)

Rain finished another day at school and was getting excited about the weekend, walking home with maria like usual

"rain...can I tell you something" maria said being all quite and discrete. "oh course you can" rain said smiling with happiness.

"well...you know I told you about absol the other day" she said looking down, "y-yeah" rain said changing her mood. "well...i might get rid of him" maria said trembling.

"what!...but you've been partners for years, why get rid of him?" rain said with horror. "he tried to mate with me while I was sleeping!" maria yelled and soon sat down in fear.

"...do you want to stay at my place" rain said kneeling down to her. "...would that be ok" maria said as she looked up at rain. "yeah, you can sleep in my mother's room. I'm sure she wont mind" rain said with a smile, helping maria to her feet. "t-thank you rain".

Rain and maria soon reached rain's house and settled down in the lounge room.

"it's nice to see your pokemon again, I haven't seen them since we had our battle" maria said with a smile, looking around at some of rain's pokemon, "that was some time ago...back before we started high school I think" rain smiled.

"...i cant believe absol did that to me" maria said looking down. "well...come with me" rain said dragging maria to her room. "what are you doing rain" maria said as rain sat on her chair and turned on her laptop.

"well, to tell you the truth...I've been helping all my pokemon with... their mating needs" rain said as she blushed. "w-what, how can you pull off something like that" maria said in shock.

"well...i researched and then...i went to my pokemon and told them its alright to share their feelings" rain said as she went into the site she's been watching. "and then they..." maria said with understanding. "yes, they showed me in their own special way" rain laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"here...read this and, take some notes" rain said as she got up from her chair and sat maria down. "w-what is this...this is an adult site" maria said looking back at rain with horror.

"what you went through...i don't think they will mind" rain said. "i'll go check on my pokemon...you read through that" rain said as she left the room. _"well it looks like my pokemon will have to wait"_ rain thought to herself.

Rain went into the lounge room and found aggron sleeping in the corner, scizor on the couch and luxray laying on the floor. Rain soon sat down next to scizor, "hey scizor, how are you doing" rain said as she rested back.

Scizor nodded and smiled, resting his head on her lap. Rain sat there patting scizor on the head, aggron soon woke and walked over to rain. Aggron sat down next to the couch and tilted his head on rains shoulder.

"aggron, you seem well" rain said looking over to him, gabite soon entered the room and walked over to aggron, "gaaa" gabite growled and tugged on aggron to play, aggron soon got up and followed gabite outside.

"scizor, go check on nidoking for me...i haven't seen him in some time" rain said with worry. Scizor soon got up and looked around for nidoking, _"now I'm alone with luxray" _rain thought to herself and smiled.

"luxray...i need to talk with you" rain said, luxray's ear twitched and he looked over to her, he soon sat up on the couch next to her. "ok luxray...are you on heat" rain said patting him on the head.

Luxray looked down and growled with a quite tone, "you can tell me luxray, we're partners" rain said, luxray purred and pressed his head up against her.

"if you need a mate...then i'll happily take the job" rain said as she wrapped and arm around him. Luxray growled and licked her face, sending a shock down her body.

"can you wait until tomorrow, I have a friend over and I don't want to embarrass myself" rain said blushing. Luxray nodded and jumped off the couch.

"_i should probably check on swampert too"_ rain thought as she got up from the couch. She headed towards the bathroom as swampert spent most of his spare time there. Rain quietly opened the door and saw swampert hunched over facing away from her, "swamp...swamp" swampert was moaning quietly, not noticing rain.

Rain saw what swampert was doing and soon got the idea, _"he's...masturbating?"_ rain thought as she peeked through the door.

Rain closed the door and decided to knock on it, "swampert, can I come in" she yelled as she knocked. "S-Swamp" he growled with haste, rain could hear him splashing about in the water, she could just picture him panicking and trying to hide his member.

Rain waited a moment before opening the door again, pretending to not notice that he just masturbated. Rain walked in and saw swampert laying on his side with his hand down near his crotch.

"so swampert...enjoying your bath" she said as she walked over to the sink and washed her hands. "s-swamp" he growled and looked panicked, "you've been taking a lot of baths lately, why" rain said looking at him through the mirror, though she already knew the answer.

"swamp" he replied with haste and smiled with his eyes closed, waving his hand as to say 'no reason'. "you sure, if you have a problem...then i'll gladly help you" rain said as she dried her hands with a towel.

Swampert looked at her with widened eyes and a blush soon became visible on his face, "swamp" he growled and continued to shake his head. "alright swampert, just remember we're a team" rain smiled and left the room.

After rain left the bathroom she went back into her room and checked on maria. Rain saw maria sitting on the chair, with her hands covering her face as she was frustrated.

"find out anything" rain said as she sat on her bed, "...this explains why he acted the way he did" maria said depressingly, rain tilted her head and looked at her, "it's all my fault rain, he acted that way because of me" maria cried.

"well then make it up to him" rain said softly and smiled at her. "i need to apologise, bye rain" maria said as she ran out of the room and left the house. _"poor girl..."_ rain thought to herself as she laid down on her bed.

After a few minutes, rain heard a knock on her door. Rain jumped up and opened the door, "oh hey swampert...what's the matter" rain said as she looked at him. Swampert had a smile on his face but with a slight blush.

"s-swamp" he growled and peeked inside her room, "come in swampert, make yourself comfortable" rain said as she let the door wide open and she walked to the middle of the room.

Swampert slowly entered and closed the door behind him. "do you have something you want to tell me" rain said looking at him. He had his head down as he walked over to her, "swampert?" rain said with worry.

"s-swa...swampert" he growled as he looked at her with a lust in his eyes. "so you do have something you want to tell me" rain said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Swampert stepped back and blushed as he revealed his soaking 5' long and 2' wide cock, "swampert...i'm sorry I didn't find you a mate. How about you mate with me instead" rain said, swampert's eyes widened and he looked at rain with a huge blush.

"s-swamp" he growled and nodded. "a-alright" rain said as she walked over to swampert and kissed him on the cheek. Swampert took her hand and lead rain to her bed, rain took off her clothes and threw them to the side.

Swampert watched her carefully as she undressed. "all done" rain said as she was completely naked, swampert looked at her and smiled, moving towards her and trailing a hand down her figure.

"do you like how I look?" rain said softly as she let swampert examine her. "swamp" he growled and nodded, he soon sat down and stroked his wet cock.

Rain looked at him with a smile and ran her hand up his cock, swampert reached out to her and grabbed her, lifting her up and turning her around, sitting her on his lap. With the top side of swampert's cock touching rain's slit and rains back against his belly.

"be careful" rain said as she sat in his lap, swampert reached around her and grasped her breasts. Rain loved the feeling of swampert's rock hard hands grasp her boobs.

Swampert soon trailed his hands to her hips and lifted her slightly, he lowered her carefully on his cock and let out a small growl as he did so. It sent shivers down rain's spine as swampert's wet cock slipped in quite easily.

Swampert lowered her even more until he hit something, "no more" rain moaned, swampert panicked at her words and quickly lifted her off his cock. "s-sorry swampert, I didn't mean to scare you. Just watch how far you go in" rain said, panting in pleasure.

Swampert growled and slowly let her back on his cock. rain moaned quietly as swampert lowered her even further. Swampert hit her barrier again and lifted her back off.

Swampert was trying to get the feel of where to stop when he was inside of her. After a few tries, swampert finds his rhythm and starts thrusting a bit faster.

"that feels so good swampert" rain moaned as the feeling of swampert's wet cock quickly slipped in and out like liquid. "swamp" he growled and started thrusting a bit harder.

Rain sat there bobbing up and down on swamperts cock with her mouth open and her tongue out. Swampert soon stopped and checked on rain, "y-your going g-good" rain moaned and swampert started up again.

Swampert took his time to speed up, and longing the mating session as he did so. Rain loved every second of it, "swampert...this feeling will set me off" rain moaned as swampert was still going an average speed, "swamp" he growled happily and sped up his thrusting.

"swampert, go faster...i'm getting close" rain moaned, "s-swamp" he growled and sped up his thrusting to an amazing speed. "o-oh y-y-yes" rain moaned as she quickly slipped up and down his cock at great speed.

Rain's passage walls soon tightened around swampert's cock but it didn't slow down the momentum.

Rain soon released her cum on swampert's cock and it trailed down on his lap. swampert growled loudly from pleasure as rain released her cum, "w-wow, swampert" rain moaned as swampert kept going.

Swampert was nearing his orgasm but he came to a slow stop, "swampert...i want you to cum in me" rain moaned as he stopped his thrusting.

"s-swamp" swampert growled with need as he started to thrust again, "yes swampert, fill me" rain moaned, "swamp-pert!" he growled as he started thrusting at amazing speeds, swampert reached his peak and released a huge gush of cum in rain.

"ahhhh YES!" rain screamed in pleasure as she was overwhelmed by a river of cum. "swa-swamp" he growled as he released his cum into her, filling her up more than twice.

The cum trailed down from rain's slit and down swampert's legs. Swampert slowly lifted her lightly, and then lowered her with force, in doing so he shot bursts of cum into rain's passage.

"swamp-pert" he moaned with pleasure, rain sat there panting heavily, looking down at the huge mess around their privates. Swampert slowly lifted rain off of his cock and sat her down on his lap.

"swampert...that was amazing, your so fast at it" rain said in heavy breaths, swampert lifted her once again and turning her around to face him. "did you...enjoy yourself" rain said with a drip of sweat running down her face, "swa-swamp" he growled happily out of breath.

Swampert panted heavily as he had his hands on her hips, trailing his tongue between her breasts, "swampert" rain giggled as swampert licked, swampert stopped and looked up at her, "i love you swampert" rain said as she rested her hands around his neck and kissed him.

Swampert pressed into the kiss lovingly and his hands trailed up and down her form. Rain and swampert's tongue danced around in each others mouths as they kissed. Rain finally pulled away to catch her breath.

"so...feeling better" rain said as she trailed her hand down his chest, "s-swamp" he growled happily and blushed, "that was great swampert, if you need further mating...i'll be happy to help".

Swampert looked at her with widened eyes and smiled, licking rain on the face in happiness. "ok then, its settled..." rain said as she looked the swampert in the eyes, swampert growled and kissed her again.

"do you need anything else?" rain asked, swampert looked down in thought, "dont be shy" rain said placing her hand on his hip. Swampert soon lifted rain off of his lap and placing her on the ground.

Swampert slid to the middle of the bed and laid there, stroking his soaking member and staring at rain with lust. Rain soon crawled on the bed and stopping just at his member, rain soon grasped her breasts and placed swamperts cock between them.

"s-swamp" he growled with excitement as he knew what was going to happen next. Rain slowly pressed her breasts on his soaking cock and started lifting them up and down.

Swampert growled and flicked his head back in pleasure, rain went faster and faster, occasionally slipping up as his cock was wet and hard to grasp firmly with her breasts.

Swampert moaned in pleasure and squirmed as he reached his peak, "come on swampert" rain said seductively as she ran her tongue on the head of his cock. Swampert continued to squirm in pleasure and soon growling.

Swampert moaned loudly as he was being jacked off by rain's breasts, rain lapped her tongue on the tip of his member, tasting his and her own cum as his member was coated with it.

Swampert couldn't hold it anymore and he released his cum, the cum shot all over rain's breasts and hands, rain soon covered his cock with her mouth and sucked him off.

Swampert laid there panting in pleasure as his cock was getting cleaned by rain, rain finished up and looked at swampert. Swampert slowly sat up on the bed with rain and looked at her.

Swampert rolled his tongue out and cleaned rain's breasts, "t-that feels good" rain moaned, swampert finished cleaning and soon laid down with rain.

"we're quite a mess" rain sighed with happiness, "swamp" swampert growled looking down at his lower half that was painted with their cum. "...how about you go have a bath" rain said looking into his eyes, "s-swamp" swampert growled and tugged at her body.

"ok, i'll join you" rain said smiling at him, they soon left and headed for the bathroom. They entered the bathroom and swampert slowly entered the bath first, rain looked at swampert as he sat there blushing in the bath.

Rain joined him in the bath and they washed each other down, "so swampert...you getting excited for the weekend" rain said as she washed him down. Swampert growled and nodded.

"we have to fight jasmine the steel type gym leader in olivine, are you ready for it?" rain said, "swamp" he growled and kissed her on the face, "...it should be a breeze" rain laughed and hugged swampert.

Rain got out of the bath and dried herself with a towel, "remember swampert, if you need anything...that's what i'm here for" rain said looking down at swampert.

Swampert smiled and blushed slightly, rain soon left the room and entered her room again, rain dropped her towel to the ground and went through her drawer, looking for clothes to wear.

Rain felt a shock from behind and yelped, spinning around to see what it was. It was her luxray and it licked her, "l-luxray, don't scare me like that" rain sighed with relief.

Her luxray was staring at her slit and he started to growl, _"oh great, he want's to mate now...but I just had a bath!"_ rain thought to herself as she slowly backed away from luxray.

Luxray looked at her with lustful eyes and throbbing member as he walked forwards to her, "luxray...do you need to mate?" rain said as she stopped walking back.

Luxray continued to walk towards her, purring and keeping eye contact with her,_"might as well get it over with"_ rain sighed and thought to herself as she watched the wanting luxray stalk her.


	4. Chapter 4 (Luxray & Nidoking)

This is my DISCLAIMER and LEGAL STUFF, I do NOT own pokemon, I DO own this story and its characters. Do not read if underage, lemon warning.

Reach out for Rain, chapter 4 (Luxray & Nidoking)

Rain looked at her luxray, who was acting erratically and walking towards her and frothing from the mouth. Rain kneeled in front of him, "i'll help you luxray...but only if you behave".

The luxray sat down and growled apologetically, looking down at the ground. "good, now if you want to mate, there's a few things you should understand" rain said as she sat down on the ground in front of luxray.

Luxray looked at her and listened intently, "you have to be careful with me, since you are an electric type...paralysis is a possibility. So I want you to be careful with your energy" she said as she scratched his neck.

"you cant shock me too much, otherwise I could get seriously hurt...ok". Luxray looked at rain with a smile and licked her face in understanding, "ok I'm glad you understand".

Rain knew what she had to do, so she walked over to the end of the bed. Rain crawled on the bed and sat there naked on her hands and knees, luxray soon jumped on the bed and looked at rain, "well, come on luxray. Just be careful" rain said looking over her shoulder.

Luxray put his front paws on rain's back and position his member to her rear, "r-raaay" he growled, "ok...i'm ready" rain said shivering. At the sound of her words luxray pushed his member in her rear hole and earning a moan of pleasure from rain.

Rain was uncomfortable at first, as this was the first time at anal sex. Luxray pushed his 4 ½' long and 1' wide cock into her ass repeatedly, rain breathed heavily in this feeling she hadn't felt before.

Luxray started thrusting harder, rain grasped her bed sheets in pleasure as luxray sent out a small jolt of electricity everytime he went in. "ahhhh l-lux...r-ray" rain moaned as she was pounded from behind.

The sound of rain moaning made luxray unleash huge shocks from pleasure, "AHHHHHH LUX" she screamed and was electrfied, luxray paused and realised what he's done, "l-lux" he growled apologetically.

"...k-keep go-going" rain moaned as she caught her breath from the shock, luxray was surprised that she said that, he slowly started thrusting again, shocking her with small jolts every time he went in.

"ha-harder lux" rain moaned and lifted her head, panting heavily and sweating. Luxray hardened his thrusts and went faster, shocking her even more.

Rain was loving the feeling of shocks, they also worried her at the same time. "r-ray" luxray growled and reached his paws around her pelvis area, and his paws touched her slit. Luxray pushed his paws on her slit as he was thrusting.

Rain panted heavily and moaned loudly, letting her tongue fall out. Luxray sped up his thrusting and from pleasure let out huge shocks through his cock. "AHHHH YESSS" rain screamed as the shocks over pleasured her and making her collapse on the bed.

Luxray fell forwards and started thrusting erratically into her, this made him give out even more electricity to travel through her body. Rain was in shock and couldn't move, "l-lux" she moaned quietly as she fell unconscious on the bed.

Luxray was having too much fun to notice rain was out, and he continued to pound her from behind. Luxray was reaching his peak and started to growl and moan.

Luxray was thrusting faster and faster until he finally released his cum into rain, "Lu-lux" he growled as he released a massive shock wave through his cock and released his cum at the same time. This shock wave jump-started rains conscious back up.

Rain woke with the feeling of luxray's cum flowing through her rear hole, "ahhhh" rain woke up confused and getting pounded from behind, "y-yes!" rain moaned and luxray came to a slow stop.

Rain sat there breathing heavily and panting, luxray was leaning over her with his cock still in her as she panted, "w-wow lux...th-that was exhilarating" she moaned, luxray slowly pulled his member out and sent a slight shock through her body. "ughh" rain moaned as he slipped out his member.

Rain rolled over on her back and looked at luxray, "r-raaaay" he growled and laid down on top of her. "s-so...feel b-better" rain said still a bit shocked. "ray" it growled happily and nodded, "t-thats go-good" rain said as she kissed him and rested back from exhaustion.

Luxray moved his head down and licked rains breasts. Rain was still twitching from the electric shock she got earlier, and luxray continued to lick away. As luxray licked he sent jolts from his tongue.

Rain laid there and moaned in pleasure of the feeling of her breasts getting licked and zapped, rain ran her hands through luxray's fur as he looked at her, "i love you luxray".

Luxray soon got off her and curled up on the other end of her bed, rain sat there and fell asleep from exhaustion.

Aggron was playing with gabite outside, swampert was sleeping in the bath, scizor and nidoking were somewhere in the house. And luxray was sleeping on rain's bed.

Rain woke up several hours later, sitting up and looking around to see her luxray still sleeping, rain quietly got up and changed into some clothes, she soon walked out of her room, making her way to the lounge room.

She walked in and saw scizor unconscious on the floor, "scizor, what happened to you" rain said as she rushed to his aid, rain looked up and saw nidoking with his cock hard and pulsing.

Rain gulped and looked at his eyes, nidoking was angry for some reason and he walked closer to rain. Rain was too frightened to speak instead she just crawled back until she hit the wall.

Nidoking grabbed rain by the shirt and pulled her up against the wall. Nidoking was aggressive with rain, pinning her against the wall and growling with great rage.

He soon poked his 5' long and 1' wide cock at her thigh, and he grinned with his teeth clenched like he was going to rape her, "GET OFF" rain screamed as nidoking held her.

Nidoking grasped rain's shirt and ripped it off with force, rain struggled and tried to escape "NO, GET OFF ME" she screamed again. Nidoking revealed her breasts and he started sucking on them viscously.

Aggron came in the house and saw what was going on, "GRON" aggron roared as he grabbed nidoking by the tail and threw him across the room, rain fell to the floor and watched nidoking fly through the air.

Nidoking hit the wall and fell unconscious, rain looked up at aggron who was pissed and looked ready to kill nidoking. Rain got to her feet and hugged aggron "t-thank you aggron" she said shaking with fear and half naked.

Swampert soon smashed out of the bathroom in a panic and rushed towards rain, aggron looked over to swampert and growled. Swampert nodded and aggron let swampert escort rain to her room.

Rain was forced into her room by swampert and he guarded rain in her room. "what's gotten into him" rain said in shock as she searched her drawers for more clothes. Swampert was in a very protective state, luxray soon woke and saw the commotion.

Aggron soon entered the room with scizor in his arms and placed scizor on the floor, they all gathered around scizor and kneeled down to him, "is he ok" rain said looking at the surrounded pokemon.

Aggron slowly nodded and looked at her, "...we're supposed to be a team" rain said as she started to tear up, swampert soon calmed her, hugging her close and growling quietly.

Aggron was angry that nidoking made rain sad, aggron roared and barged out of the room, rain soon followed to stop him. Aggron walked over to nidoking and grabbed him by the neck, pinning him to the wall.

"aggron stop!" rain shouted at aggron, he looked at her and dropped nidoking, aggron then looked at her with apology. "i need to know what's wrong with him, he is not normally like this" rain said as she kneeled down and checked nidoking.

"we are all partners and friends...nidoking would not act like this unless something was wrong" rain said looking up at aggron. Rain pulled out a pokeball and returned nidoking.

Aggron was shocked that rain returned nidoking in his ball, as rain always let her pokemon free roam. Rain looked up at aggron and smiled, "thank you for helping me aggron" rain said.

Aggron growled quietly and walked back to rain's room. When rain entered, scizor was conscious but struggling to sit up. _"how could nidoking abuse scizor like this!"_ rain thought to herself as she saw scizor struggle.

"swampert get me some bandages and a super potion" rain ordered, swampert soon left and retrieved the items, aggron moved scizor to the bed and laid him down. "just relax scizor" rain said as she put her hand on his head.

Swampert came back and handed the potion and the bandages to rain, "thanks you guys" rain said as she took the potion and sprayed it on scizor's bruises, rain took bandages and started to wrap scizors injuries. _"this is going to hurt his pride"_ rain sighed as she helped him.

Rain's pokemon went outside and scizor remained on rain's bed, rain looked to her computer and walked over to it. _"time to figure out what's wrong with nidoking" _rain thought as she went to her usual pokemon mating site.

Nidoking's are very aggressive when it comes to their mating season, they would most likely fight its surrounding pokemon to burn some of its energy off.

They will continue to try and burn off their energy until their needs are met, this is an issue to most trainers as their nidoking will not be at its best during the season.

This is not always the case, as easing into a relationship with your nidoking before its season will make a big difference, if you do this then the nidoking will become attached to you and will control its anger for the sake of love.

There is no effective way to calm a needy nidoking, persuasion and affection will not calm its rage. So the best way to calm one is to mate with it. Though the nidoking would likely rip its mate to shreds.

Because of this, the best way to help its needs is to immobilise it in someway, so you can mate with it, without him tearing you to shreds.

If you are new to this then get your nidoking to tire itself out until it is to weak to fight, then get it to mate with you. Since it just tired itself out and its not able to use much of its strength, you will have to do most of the work but at least the chances of getting injured are lowered.

Rain stopped reading and turned off her computer, _"i'll need aggron's help for this one"_ rain thought, before leaving her room she looked at scizor, he was passed out again and was struggling to breath. Rain walked over to him to check on him. "get well soon..." rain said as she kissed scizor's forehead and left her room and went outside.

Rain went out the back, and found her pokemon sitting around each other and talking. "guys...i need your help" rain said as she sat down next to them. They all turned their attention to her, "i...need to mate with him" rain said looking down and blushing.

Luxray looked down with worry, swampert growled with understanding and aggron roared with shock. "...it's the only way to calm him, id do it for all of you and you know that" rain said looking at her pokemon's expressions.

"i'll do it for the team...but I need your help" rain pleaded, the pokemon looked amongst each other, their turned back towards rain and nodded. "thank you, now for this to work you will need to tire him out. But don't knock him unconscious, I need him to be weak enough for me to do my thing" rain explained to them.

"this could get dangerous for all of you, just watch yourselves...remember we have to battle a gym leader in the upcoming day's" rain said.

Her pokemon got up and prepared themselves as rain took out her pokeball that held nidoking, "then let's get started, get ready guy's" rain said and threw her nidoking out.

Nidoking came out and raged, aggron was the first to charge at him, striking him a weak blow to the head. Nidoking fell on his face and soon got back up. Nidoking charged back at aggron and swampert hit nidoking with a hydro pump. Making nidoking fly in the air and hitting the big tree, luxray then charged at him and hit him with a bite to the arm.

Their battle went for a long time, as rain watched her pokemon fight her own nidoking. It hurt rain to see them like this but she had no other choice.

An hour went by before nidoking hit the ground one last time and struggled to get back up, rain saw her pokemon sweating and panting from the long battle. Nidoking fell back and started breathing heavily as he had no energy left.

Rain approached nidoking and looked down at him, nidoking just looked her in the eyes and kept breathing heavily. Rain kneeled down next to nidoking and trailed her hands down his waist, eventually stopping at his crotch.

Rain found the small pocket that hid his cock and she stroked the entrance, nidoking was aroused by the feeling and his member soon became visible to rain. Nidoking was exhausted and couldn't even lift himself to look at rain.

Rain grasped his 5' long and 1' wide member and pulled on it slowly, nidoking's tail twitched as he was in pleasure of this feeling. Rain ran her tongue up the base of his cock and sucked on the tip.

Nidoking let out a small sigh of relief as rain sucked, rain stopped sucking on his cock and crawled on top of him, looking into his eyes as nidoking's cock poked at rain's skirt.

Rain looked him in the eyes and reached down to her skirt, pulling her skirt and underwear down and placing her slit on the tip of his member. Nidoking continued to look at rain's eyes while she lowered herself on his cock.

"niiii" he growled quietly in pleasure, rain lowered herself until she hit her barrier. She raised herself and started thrusting faster on his cock, nidoking closed his eyes and started to feel relief. _"he's starting to relax, this is good"_ rain thought as she looked at the nidoking.

A smile soon showed in nidoking's face, rain trailed her hands up his body and to his face. Rain leaned in and kissed him on the face, nidoking's eyes flicked open and he grabbed rain's head.

Rain was frightened at first but nidoking was careful and he pulled her head closer to deliver a passionate kiss. "i love you nido" rain said and laid on top of him kissing him and thrusting on his member.

Nidoking trailed his hands from rain's head and to her hips, helping rain lift and lower herself on his cock. Nidoking's tail thrashed the ground as he was in a lot of pleasure, he soon grasped rain's breasts through her shirt.

Rain moaned and went a bit faster, looking down at the nidoking as he looked happy to finally mate with someone.

Nidoking released his cum into rain, it was so unexpected to rain as she thought it would of taken more time for him to reach his orgasm. Rain raised her head and moaned, nidoking growled happily and trailed his hands back to her head.

Nidoking pulled rain towards him and kissed her, rain pressed into his kiss lovingly. Nidoking pulled away and growled with apology, "i'm the one that should be sorry...i didn't see your needs sooner" rain said.

"nido" he growled and kissed her again, rain soon got off of him and fixed her clothes, and soon helping nidoking to his feet, "are you feeling better now" rain said as she saw the tired nidoking shaking. Aggron soon walked over and picked up nidoking, "nido" nidoking growled at aggron with apology.

Aggron looked at nidoking with a smug smile and took him into the house, nidoking fell asleep in his arms as aggron took him inside the house. "i'm glad their still friends" rain said to herself as she watched her pokemon help each other after the big battle.

Rain looked up at the sky and thought to herself _"i think they deserve a reward..."_. as rain was walking to the house she froze and looked behind her in shock "_where's gabite"._


	5. Chapter 5 (Gabite's Urge)

This is my DISCLAIMER and LEGAL STUFF, I do NOT own pokemon, I DO own this story and its characters. Do not read if underage, lemon warning.

Reach out for Rain, chapter 5 (Gabite's Urge)

After rain helped nidoking with his mating problem, rain realised gabite was no where to be seen. "gabite!" she called out, but no answer, she decided to look for him inside.

She checked the bath, she checked the lounge room, she checked the kitchen, she checked her room and her parents rooms. But she couldn't find him.

All of her other pokemon were sleeping from exhaustion, she ran back outside and yelled for him "GABITE!". Rain was worried sick, her youngest pokemon was missing.

It was 3 hours before gabite finally returned, but when he did, rain was scared at what she saw. "w-w-wh-wha" she fell to the ground and shuffled back, what she saw was a garchomp, and it was covered in blood and wounds.

It soon became clear to rain, as she stood back up and walked over to the garchomp. "g-gabite...y-your hurt" she said with shock. Garchomp looked down, as if it was sad.

Rain took him upstairs and sat garchomp down in her parents room, since her room was occupied by an injured scizor. she grabbed some bandages and towels, she soon patched up garchomp and washed the blood with some wet towels.

"gabite...i mean garchomp, are you alright", garchomp continued to look down and started crying. "awww, its alright" she said calming down garchomp.

"what happened garchomp" rain said hugging him, garchomp got up and walked over to the wall, pressing his head on the wall and growling angrily.

Rain watched him do this, _"what happened to him, did he go through a tough evolution?"_. Rain walked over to garchomp and hugged him, "i wish you were here with me, I wanted to help you through it" rain said.

Garchomp looked over to her and growled with apology, "how did you hurt yourself, did you have more urges" rain said trying to get information out of him, garchomp looked down and blushed.

"so you did have more urges!" rain said, "gahh" garchomp growled and put his talons on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "...i should of helped you through it" rain said looking down.

Garchomp hugged her and growled with love, "i don't care if you would of hurt me, I just wanted to be there for you" rain said. Garchomp growled with passion and sat down on the bed.

"_he must of beat himself up to rid his urges, that's horrible...maybe I can make it up to him"_ rain thought as she sat down next to garchomp.

Garchomp wrapped a talon around rain and held her close, rain slowly trailed her hand down his chest and to his crotch, garchomp gave a huge blush and realised what rain was doing.

Garchomp's member soon became visible to rain. Rain looked at his 7 ½' long and 1 ½' wide cock and stroked it, garchomp soon got an urge and pushed rain onto the bed.

Rain looked up at garchomp and saw him looking at her with worry, garchomp was resisting his urge to mate with rain right there as he was afraid to hurt her.

Rain had not researched garchomp's on the internet but rain didn't seem to care, she just wanted her pokemon to be happy. So she undid her shirt and revealed her breasts to garchomp.

Garchomp blushed and looked away with eyes shut, trying to fight the urge even harder. "come on garchomp, am I not good enough to mate with" rain said innocently and seductively. Garchomp looked towards her and shook his head.

"then what's the problem, I want to help you" rain said as she started pulling down her skirt. Garchomp looked away again and growled with want, "its alright garchomp, really" rain said as she threw her skirt to the side.

Garchomp shook his head again and continued to look away, rain saw him resisting with all his might. "i want you garchomp" rain said seductively and got to her feet, walking over to garchomp.

Garchomp tried to stop her from coming near him, "g-gahhhh" he growled and pushed her away. Rain sat down and looked at garchomp with worry, "_why is he fighting his urges...is he that worried for me"_ rain thought as she gazed at garchomp.

Garchomp was shaking in fear as he was losing to the urges. "i wont let you hurt yourself any more garchomp, release your urge...i can handle it", garchomp looked at rain with worry, "i'll be happy to help with your urge garchomp" rain said.

Garchomp turned away and walked to the door, rain jumped up and ran to him, she hugged him from behind and grasped his cock in doing so. Garchomp let out a small moan of pleasure and confusion.

Rain let go and pulled away from garchomp, garchomp turned around and looked at rain, growling with uncertainty before finally accepting her mating offer.

Garchomp pushed rain on the bed with force and crawled on top of her before she realised what he did. Garchomp's cock was hard and pulsing with want. Rain looked at garchomp with lust and kissed him.

Garchomp wasted no time and pushed his cock in her slit, garchomp kept pushing and hit her barrier, "if you break through...then you'll hurt me" rain said looking into the eyes of garchomp.

Garchomp closed his eyes and cried with apology, as he pushed through her barrier and broke it. "AHHHHHHHH" she screamed in pain, arching her back and crying. garchomp's kept going until it was no longer possible and stopped.

Rain was in extreme pain and was breathing heavily with her eyes closed, garchomp had tears rolling down his face as he couldn't help himself for what he did.

Garchomp pulled out and pushed back in a few times, trying to relieve some of rain's pain. Rain laid their panting, as she has never felt such pain before.

Garchomp felt horrible about it but couldn't stop thrusting as he was enjoying the feeling. Rain opened her eyes and tears rolled down her face as she looked at the garchomp.

Garchomp froze and looked at her with apology, "...i-it's ok...k-keep g-going" she spoke faintly, garchomp kissed her and started up again.

Aggron soon broke through the door and saw garchomp pounding rain.

Garchomp paused and looked over to aggron who looked worried about rain. "i'm f-fine aggron" rain said.

Aggron slowly backed away and closed the door, garchomp turned back to rain and smiled slightly, rain put her hand on his face and smiled back, with tears still running down their faces.

Garchomp was so relieved to finally release his urge, rain was in pain but was glad to help her pokemon through it.

Garchomp's thrusting became more powerful, as he was releasing as much energy as he could, rain moaned every time garchomp went in her, and rain started to feel pleasure over pain.

Garchomp dug his claws into rain as he reached his peak, rain couldn't feel it at first as she was in so much pleasure and reaching her orgasm. Garchomp was thrusting erratically as he was also reaching his orgasm.

"fill me garchomp, release your cum" she moaned, "gahhhh" he growled and clenched his teeth, thrusting as hard as he could. Rain and garchomp released their cum together, rain's cum flowing down garchomp's cock as his cum dripped from her slit as she was completely filled.

"yes...so hot!" she moaned and arched her back in pleasure, garchomp shot a blast of cum every time he went in, making more cum drip from her slit as he did so.

Garchomp came to a slow stop and dug his talons out of her, rain panted heavily and soon felt the pain, "g-garchomp...you hurt me" she said looking into his eyes. "g-gar" he blushed and growled with apology, "...it was worth it" she laughed quietly, garchomp smiled and kissed her.

Rain pressed into the kiss and hugged him, "i need to fix these wounds garchomp" rain said pulling away from him, garchomp slowly pulled out his member and sat up. Rain sat up and grabbed her bandages, wrapping the bandages around her wounds.

Garchomp looked down and thought about what he did to her, rain soon finished and looked up at garchomp, "...don't feel bad about hurting me garchomp, I kind of deserved it" she said smiling at him.

Garchomp looked at rain and growled with worry, "i had fun, do you want to do it again" she said happily, garchomp tilted his head in confusion and growled.

"come on garchomp, I'm sure you have more pent up urges in you" she said seductively and reached out to his cock. "g-gar" he growled with excitement and slid over closer to her.

Garchomp sat beside her and watched rain with lust, as rain slowly trailed her hand up and down his wet slimy cock. Garchomp panted with want and tilted his head back in pleasure.

Rain reached in and ran her tongue up the tip of his cock, licking up some of the cum left on it. "g-gah" garchomp growled and pushed rain's head further on his cock, rain soon felt his cock reach the back of her throat and she choked on it.

Garchomp soon released her head and shuffled back, rain caught her breath and got on her hands and knees, swaying her ass side to side and looking back at garchomp seductively.

Garchomp shuffled up to rain on his knees and placed the tip of his cock on her rear entrance. Garchomp soon pushed his cock in rain's hole and placed his talons on her waist, "mmmmm...that feels good" she moaned as she felt garchomp's cock push in.

"gahhh" garchomp moaned as rain's hole was tight on his cock, thrusting in slowly. "come on garchomp, harder!" rain yelled, garchomp grinned and started pounding her with all his might. Rain was forced forwards every time garchomp went in, making rain scream in pleasure.

"god yes...this is amazing" she moaned and garchomp soon growled loudly, releasing his cum in her. "Y-YES" she moaned as garchomp filled her rear hole.

"th-that was quick" rain moaned looking back at the exhausted garchomp. Garchomp took his member out and rain laid on her back, "did you...have fun" rain said breathing heavily.

Garchomp nodded and shuffled up on rain, kneeling over rain with his cock on her breasts. Rain smiled and pressed her boobs together, garchomp smiled and shuffled up a bit further.

Rain moved her breasts up and down his cock and she put her tongue out. Garchomp shuffled up some more so the tip of his cock touched rain's tongue.

Rain released her boobs and grasped his cock hard, viscously pulling on it as she sucked in the tip of his cock, "g-gar" garchomp moaned and looked down at rain with lust.

Rain could taste his cum as she sucked, rain surprisingly liked the taste and continued to suck hard, earning moans of pleasure from garchomp. Garchomp couldn't resist and he pushed his cock further in rain's mouth, putting his talons on her head as he fucked her face.

Rain loved the feeling and moaned on his cock, the moaning sent shivers through garchomp as he continued to thrust harder. "g-gah!" he moaned and released another shot of cum.

Rain grasped the base of his cock and milked him of his cum, drinking as much as she could before having to catch her breath. Gachomp released her head and placed his talons on her shoulders, breathing heavily and his sweat hitting her face.

Garchomp shuffled back to let rain breath, rain breathed heavily and licked her lips. Garchomp looked at her and smiled, "mmmm tasty" she said seductively as she trailed her hands to the tip of his cock.

Garchomp blushed and leaned in to kiss her, they kissed and tongued each other, garchomp could taste his own cum in her mouth as he kissed her. Rain pulled away and took a deep breath, "your amazing" she said as she let go of his cock and sat up.

They sat on the edge of the bed and stared at each other, "...i hope I helped" rain said, "gar" he nodded and smiled widely, wrapping a talon around her.

Rain hugged him and smiled, "...i cant believe you went all the way" she said placing a hand on his chest. "gah" he growled apologetically and hugged her tighter. "...it's ok, it hurt...but if it helped you, then..." she hugged him tighter and kissed him on the chest.

"i love you garchomp" rain said, garchomp was so happy that rain mated with him, at first he didn't want to mate with her for the sake of hurting her. But rain didn't mind, she was just happy to help him with his problem.

After minutes of hugging rain got up and looked at garchomp, "why don't you go have a bath?, I doubt swampert will be in there right now" rain said. Garchomp shook his head and remained seated.

"...ok, well let me ask you something garchomp" rain said full of energy. "are you ready for our fight on sunday, we have to battle jasmine the steel type gym leader" rain said, garchomp gave her a growl of confidence.

"you just evolved...are you sure your ready", garchomp got up and placed his talons on her shoulders. "...yeah, with our team spirit and strength...there's no way we can lose" she said confidently.

"...let's go get cleaned, then we can go check on scizor" rain said as she collected her clothes. "gar?" garchomp growled with confusion, as he had no idea about scizor's fight with nidoking.

"oh...um, well the team had a big fight with nidoking. I think nidoking hurt scizor badly" rain said looking down, garchomp growled with apology and looked down in shame.

"it's alright garchomp, the team has just had a rough week, even me. I had to help all of you with your problems because I neglected you guys too much...i was scared to go through with it but then I didn't want you guys to suffer" rain explained to garchomp.

"...let's go garchomp" rain said cheering up and dragging garchomp to the bathroom. Garchomp happily followed her.

After rain and garchomp washed each other in the bath for an hour, they dried themselves off and visited scizor in rain's room.

"hey scizor, how are you feeling?" rain said as she sat beside him on the bed, scizor smiled and growled quietly. Garchomp stepped forwards and growled with apology.

"zor" scizor growled happily and smiled at garchomp, "gar" garchomp growled in shame and looked down, "scizor...its my fault your injured right now" rain said depressingly.

Scizor reached out his claw and grabbed rain's hand, "scizor" it growled happily and held her hand. "i hope you recover soon" rain sighed, "gar" garchomp growled and sat down on the bed as well.

Scizor slowly sat up on the side of the bed, between rain and garchomp, and putting his arms around them. "this isn't going to hurt your pride is it?" rain said quietly.

Scizor shook his head and pulled them closer, "zor" it growled with love. "we love you too scizor" rain said happily and closed her eyes as she leaned against scizor.


	6. Chapter 6 (Trip To Olivine)

This is my DISCLAIMER and LEGAL STUFF, I do NOT own pokemon, I DO own this story and its characters. Do not read if underage, lemon warning.

Reach out for Rain, chapter 6 (The Trip To Olivine)

Rain helped all six of her pokemon through their first mating sessions. And she was quite happy with the results, except that she was no longer a virgin and her scizor was injured from a raging nidoking.

It was Sunday, Rain thought long and hard about whether she should challenge Jasmine like she planned, or waited for the team to be at full strength. She gathered her pokemon in the living room for a talk.

"ok boys, I need to know a few things before we get on with the day..." rain said as she sat on the couch, looking at all of her pokemon. With scizor sitting on the couch next to rain.

"i need to know if you guys can take on jasmine, we can postpone the fight to next weekend if you need, I don't mind waiting another week if it means you guys will be at your best" rain said.

Her pokemon took a long look at each other, growling and consulting with each other. "well raise your hand if you want to battle jasmine" rain said, all of her pokemon raised their hands and growled happily.

"scizor, are you sure you can fight?" rain said as she looked to scizor, scizor gave a smirk and crossed his arms, growling competitively. "alright then, we will make our way to olivine city then, make sure you guys are ready for the trip" rain said happily as she got to her feet.

Rain prepared for the trip, grabbing her bag, potions, pokeballs, pokemon food, sandwiches, first aid kit and bandages. Everything she thought she might need.

The six pokemon assembled outside and waited for rain to show, rain put on her bag and left her house, meeting with her pokemon outside. Nidoking was looking down and depressed, most likely because of his actions the previous day.

Rain walked over to nidoking and gave him a kiss, "cheer up nidoking, I want you to be happy" rain said. Nidoking smiled and growled happily, "i want all of you to enjoy our trip, you guys are my partners, my family, and my team, once we reach olivine and beat jasmine, we'll celebrate with a cruise or something, does that sound good" rain said.

All of her pokemon growled in happiness and aggron picked her up, sitting her in his arms as they started their travel.

As they traveled, luxray was happily taking the lead, as rain sat in aggron's arms, scizor and nidoking were quietly talking with each other and garchomp and swampert were talking happily, laughing and joking around.

"hey aggron, have you been feeling needy at all lately" rain quietly said looking up at aggron, "g-gron" aggron growled and blushed, soon slowly nodding and sighing.

"how bad is it?, is it tormenting you" rain said quietly, "aaaaggron" he growled lustfully, reaching in to kiss rain on the neck, rain giggled as aggron's tongue trailed up her neck, his hot breath was an obvious indication of lust.

"maybe we can stop by the forest and fix that problem" rain said seductively, trailing her hand down his metal plates. Aggron tried his hardest not to get aroused.

"what about the others, maybe I should ask them if they are needy" rain said, "gron" aggron nodded and placed rain on the ground. They continued to walk on, and rain soon fell back and walked with swampert and garchomp.

"hey you two, what are you guys laughing about" rain said deviously as she walked in between them, "gar" garchomp growled and blushed, "swamp" swampert growled and trailed his hand down her body and to her breasts. Rain blushed and took swamperts hand of her breast, "are you guys talking about me?" rain said.

Garchomp nodded and kissed her on the neck, swampert blushed and nodded also, rain looked down and smiled, "are you guys feeling needy" rain said, they both nodded quickly and kissed rain at the same time.

Rain looked up at them both and giggled, "well if you guys don't mind sharing, then maybe we can stop by the forest later and fix your needs, how does that sound" rain said quietly.

Garchomp and swampert looked at each other and grinned, "alright then, I'm going to check the others first, you guys go back to talking playfully" rain said and moved back, soon heading for her scizor and nidoking.

"hey guys, its good to see you sorting out your friendship" rain said as she walked in between the two, scizor and nidoking both nodded and smiled at rain, "how are you guys feeling, do you need anything" rain said.

They both looked down and blushed, "come on guys, you can tell me anything" rain said, wrapping her arms around them both, they looked at her and smiled slightly, scizor grabbed rains hand and held it tightly.

Nidoking blushed and gave rain a kiss, "i love you guys very much, I had fun mating with both of you, if you want to do it again, we could..." rain said until interrupted by scizor's claw.

Scizor shushed rain and trailed his claw down to her waist, pressing his claw against the area of her slit. Rain blushed heavily and grabbed scizor's claw, "naughty scizor, your not shy about it any more, are you?" rain said quietly.

Nidoking reached his hand around the back of rain and gripped her ass softly, rain giggled at the feeling and looked at nidoking, "so how about it, the others want to relieve their feelings too, so you guys will have to share with them, is that ok" rain said.

They growled happily and nodded, "ok, we will find a nice quiet place soon, I need to go talk with luxray first" rain said and soon left, walking ahead to talk to luxray.

Rain walked casually next to luxray and looked down at him, luxray kept his attention forward and watched where he was stepping, "what's up luxray" rain said grabbing his attention.

"lux" he growled, staring into her eyes, "how are you feeling?" rain asked, luxray soon stopped and looked down with embarrassment. Rain stopped and kneeled down to him, the other pokemon soon caught up and stopped also.

"whats the matter" rain said, soon kneeling down to him. Luxray growled and closed his eyes, soon shaking in fear. Rain pat him on the head and soon saw what was wrong. His member was hard and pulsing with want.

Luxray tackled rain to the ground and started licking her face wildly, rain laughed and tried stopping him from doing so, "come on luxray, we're on a route, a trainer could walk by any second" rain said and soon sat up.

Luxray had a blush across his face and he looked down and sighed, the other pokemon soon gathered around rain, "alright boys, let's find somewhere private for us" rain said as she got to her feet and dusted her skirt off.

Rain looked around and saw a deep forest area a few metres off of the route they were on, "lets go" rain said as she looked to her pokemon. Her pokemon looked among each other and nodded.

They travelled in the forest for some time, making sure they were completely alone, and far enough so none could hear them, rain found a nice short grass field surrounded by tall thick trees. "this looks like a nice place" rain said.

Her pokemon were standing behind her and they growled as they looked around, "alright guys, how are we going to do this?" rain said looking at her pokemon, smiling and blushing.

They looked at her with lust and shrugged their shoulders, rain looked down and thought for awhile, "i cant think of a way for all six of you to do me...i think we might have to take turns" rain said, continuing to think.

"i don't know what to do guys, how about aggron and garchomp wait out the first round..." rain said, aggron and garchomp looked at the others and growled angrily, aggron and garchomp sighed and stepped back.

"thanks guys, now for this to work, I need your cooperation" rain said looking at her four other pokemon. They looked at each other and nodded.

"well then, what are you waiting for you four" rain said looking at their flaccid members. Rain looked at them seductively and undid her buttons slowly, opening up her shirt and showing her bra.

Swampert's wet member soon became hard at the sight of rain undressing, rain had a blush on her face as she smiled at the sight of her pokemon watching with mouths open and growling quietly with lust, luxray's tail flicked in the air as he was getting horny.

Nidoking watched rain carefully and slowly jacked his flaccid member off, rain took off her bra and reached down to her skirt. Slipping her hands in her skirt and rubbing her panties.

"come on scizor, I know you like what you see" rain said seductively, scizor growled lustfully as his member soon became hard, rain pulled her skirt down and revealed her panties.

Rain took all her clothes off and smiled at her pokemon while naked. "well guys, how do I look" rain said blushing, her pokemon nodded and smiled, soon stepping closer to her with their members hard and pulsing.

Rain soon sat down and looked up at her pokemon, "luxray, come over here" she said, luxray soon walked over and sat next to her, "now swampert and nidoking, I need you two to sit by my side" rain said.

Luxray moved behind rain, as swampert took his placed next to rain, and nidoking sitting on the other side next to rain, "now, scizor" rain said waving him forwards.

Scizor walked in front of rain, rain laying down for him. Scizor kneeled in front of rain and held his member in his claw, "now you guys shuffle up closer" rain said as she reached out to swampert and nidoking.

Swampert and nidoking moved forwards, rain gripped their cocks softly, jacking them off a little, "yeah, this will work" rain said happily. "now luxray, turn around and back up a bit" rain said.

Luxray turned around and backed up, his pulsing member now hovering close to rains face, "ok scizor, you can go in me now" rain said, as she looked at luxray's pulsing member and smiled.

Scizor placed his member on rain's slit and pushed in slowly, earning a moan of pleasure. Luxray looked at rain and placed his member on her lips, rain licked luxray's member and slowly jacked off swampert and nidoking.

Swampert lifted his head and moaned with pleasure, nidoking growled happily and placed his hands on rains, helping her jack him off. Scizor placed his hands on rains stomach as he started thrusting into her, luxray used small thrusts, as rain sucked on his cock.

Aggron and garchomp watched awkwardly, trying not to look but peeking from time to time. Rain moaned on luxray's cock, as she was jacking off her pokemon while being taken in the front by scizor.

Luxray sent jolts from his member through rains mouth, this made rain moan and jack off swampert and nidoking faster. Scizor sped up his thrusting, pounding rain as she was occupied.

Rain's hand slipped off of swampert's member, as it was very slimy and wet, swampert looked down and grabbed rains hand, guiding her hand back on his member. Nidoking's tail thrashed on the ground as he was in pleasure, helping rain jack him off harder.

The feeling of being shocked made rain suck harder, making luxray moan and thrust harder into her mouth, scizor started pumping into her harder as he trailed his hands to her hips.

Rain could hear all of the moans, she was smiling on the inside, being able to help her pokemon with their needs made her happy. She felt closer to her pokemon now that she was their official mating partner, and she loved being with them. Her full male party just got another advantage, as they were now her friends, family and now her lovers.

Swampert was happy that he could share his mating feelings with rain, he had always admired her for her take charge actions as a kid, and when she grew into a older teen, swampert fell in love and hid his feelings from her, spending time in the bath and relieving his feelings while thinking of her became a regular thing for him, as he finally thought rain felt the same way, he went to rain and showed her.

Nidoking was feeling great, but couldn't help feel sorry for what he did to her, he hated himself for trying to rape her, and hurting one of his partners was also weighing heavily on his mind. Nidoking was rescued by rain when he was a stray pokemon left in the daycare, and he was always grateful for that, but when he hit his mating season, he would always hide from the others and try to relax himself. After rain helped him through his first mate, he was so thankful once again, and he was going to make it up to her.

Luxray was in lots of pleasure, and he was feeling quiet proud of rain for taking care of them, luxray loved how rain at her age could take care of such male pokemon, all older than her and mature than her. Luxray never really thought about mating until his season hit, and when rain said she would help, luxray felt relieved and glad that he had such a master.

Scizor loved rain very much, not just because she was amazing to mate with, but because of what she did for him, when he was just a scyther, rain saved him from a horrible and arrogant trainer who treated scyther like he was garbage, after rain stood up for him, scyther abandoned his trainer and pleaded to join rain, after she happily accepted, she turned him into a scizor and made him so happy, that he would hug her everyday and give his best in battles.

Rain could feel herself nearing her orgasm, as she gripped swampert's and nidoking's members tightly and jacked them off as hard as she could. Scizor pounded rain harder as her passage walls tightened around his cock, luxray sent a lot of small jolts through rain's mouth as she moaned on his member, making luxray's orgasm peak.

Scizor gripped rain's hips tightly as he clenched his mouth and closed his eyes, reaching his orgasm and shooting his bug juice into her womb. Rain squirmed in the feeling of scizor's cum flowing through her passage, making her open her mouth and pant in pleasure.

The hot breaths rain gave on luxray's member soon set him off, and he pushed his cock as far as he could in rain's mouth, he sent a large shock through rain's throat, as well as a average portion of cum, his cock reaching the back of her throat as her mouth soon filled with his cum.

Rain could feel her mouth overflowing with luxray's warm bitter cum, it dripped from the sides of her mouth as she soon started drinking his cum, she couldn't stand the taste of it, but she did it for him. And luxray soon pulled his member out slowly, his cum trailing down her face.

Rain hit her orgasm and released her cum on scizor's member, scizor growled with pleasure as his cock was soon coated with her lovely juice. Rain panted heavily in pleasure and gripped swampert's and nidoking's member harder.

Rain started focusing all of her energy on pumping swampert's and nidoking's cocks. Swampert moaned loudly and let his orgasm free, nidoking growled and clenched his teeth, releasing his orgasm in pleasure.

Swampert's cum soon shot over rain's hand, painting her hand completely and some of her arm. Nidoking's cum flowed out and trailed down rain's hand, covering her hand and his hands as well.

Swampert panted heavily and fell on his back, looking up to the sky and smiling, nidoking growled in pleasure and released his own cock, soon breathing heavily and staring at rain.

Scizor was panting heavily, keeping his cock inside rain's warm passage until it softened up, sweat falling down his face as he felt the last of his cum drip out of his member.

Luxray panted and sat down, smiling down at rain as she finished drinking his cum and licking her lips. Rain could feel her hands covered in warm cum, as she soon sat up and looked at scizor.

Scizor pulled his member out slowly, his member wet from rain's cum and rain's passage coated with his. Scizor panted heavily and sat down, looking at rain with love in his eyes.

Rain looked at her pokemon and smiled, "did you...guys have fun" rain said in heavy breaths, her pokemon nodded and continued to pant, rain sighed and smiled back at luxray, "thanks for not frying my brain" rain said softly to luxray, luxray blushed and sighed.

Rain looked at her hands and smiled, soon licking her hands clean of swampert's and nidoking's cum. She tasted the two different cum's and compared them, swampert's tasted similar to dirt and water, but with a bitter strength to it, rain didn't mind the taste. Nidoking's cum tasted sweet and strong, it was more dense than swampert's and was stickier. Rain couldn't quiet compare his cum to anything she tasted before.

Rain looked down to her cunt and rubbed it softly, cum slowly pooled out of it as she pushed on the sides of her slit, she looked back up to scizor and smiled, "you filled me quite nicely" rain said with a smile.

Rain looked up to aggron and garchomp and was shocked at the sight of them.

Aggron and garchomp were staring angrily at each other, with their cocks hardened and their heads pressed against each others, looking straight in each other's eyes with what seemed like competition.

Rain quickly got to her feet and walked over to them, "hey guys, what's wrong?" rain said as she stood next to them, aggron and garchomp continued to stare at each other, completely ignoring rain.

Rain stood there and felt a bit angry as they ignored her, "hey!, I said what's wrong!" rain yelled, the two flinched and stepped away from each other, soon looking to rain.

"gar" garchomp growled angrily and looked at aggron's huge member, aggron smiled and laughed at garchomp's jealousy. Rain looked at both of them and placed her hands on her hips angrily.

"you two are fighting about each other's sizes" rain said, they looked away from each other and nodded, "gron" aggron growled proudly and stroked his own cock, garchomp looked down and growled depressingly as he tried stroking his own member.

Rain smiled and walked over to garchomp, "don't be jealous garchomp, your size is beautiful as it is" rain said as she placed her hand on his cock and stroked it, garchomp smiled and looked to aggron with a smirk of victory, "gar" garchomp growled at aggron in a teasing voice.

Aggron clenched his teeth and growled angrily at garchomp, letting go of his member and threatening his fist at him. Rain soon stepped away from garchomp and walked to aggron, "aggron, don't be mad, and don't tease garchomp, he's only young" rain said.

Aggron growled with apology and looked down, garchomp laughed and looked at his own cock with a smile. Rain noticed aggron clenching his fist and soon pointing his eyes at garchomp, looking like he wanted to kill him.

Rain placed her hands on aggron's face and pulled his head against her's, "don't get mad, I love you both, and I don't want you two fighting" rain said, she stepped back and looked at them both.

"now apologise to each other!" rain ordered, aggron and garchomp stepped up to each other and locked eyes, growling with hate and there cocks soon touched each other". Rain looked at the two and growled angrily.

"i said apologise" rain said, they realised that their cocks were touching and they blushed, soon stepping back and looking down. Rain chuckled and shook her head, garchomp and aggron soon shook hands and nodded at each other.

"good...now you guys can have me" rain said walking to them, they looked at each other and smiled deviously. "garchomp, your the youngest and aggron your the oldest. I love you both equally and I think your dicks are both equally pleasuring to me" rain said with a blush, naked and shivering from the wind that passed through the trees.

Garchomp and aggron stepped up to her and placed a hand on her shoulders. "ok, aggron...you take the rear" rain said seductively, aggron growled happily and walked behind her.

"garchomp, you get the front" rain said lovingly, garchomp nodded and moved closer to her. Aggron grasped his member and positioned it between her rear cheeks, rain guided garchomp's member to her slit, garchomp smiling at her as she did so.

Aggron growled and picked rain up, soon pushing his cock in her ass with force. Rain screamed as her rear hole was penetrated by aggron's huge member, aggron pushed in as far as he could.

Rain panted heavily, the feeling of aggron's massive member in her hole was painful and pleasuring at the same time, a tear left rain's eye and aggron growled happily as rain's ass was very tight on his member.

Garchomp gave a stare of worry and apology, before he had to show aggron that he was not the only one who could take charge.

Garchomp placed his claws on rain's shoulders and pushed his member into her passage. Rain screamed in the feeling, pleasure and pain was felt as her passage was stretched to fit garchomp's member.

Rain panted rapidly and heavily, the feeling of two massive cocks in both of her holes was amazingly painful and pleasurable, more tears left her eyes as she closed her eyes and moaned.

Garchomp and aggron were competitively fighting, showing off their strength to each other on rain.

Aggron soon reached around rain and grasped her breasts, earning a moan of pleasure from rain. Garchomp growled angrily and kissed rain, rain put her hands around garchomp's neck and pressed into his kiss lovingly.

Aggron pulled out his member slowly and pushed it back in with force, making rain lift her head and breaking the kiss between her and garchomp. Garchomp was annoyed and he pulled out his member, soon pushing it back in rain and making rain moan in pleasure again.

Rain panted heavily and soon got the idea, they were showing their strengths off, and they were using rain to do it. She felt amazing pleasure, but she was also feeling like a tool, that garchomp and aggron were using to show each other who's stronger.

"S-STOP!" rain screamed, garchomp and aggron snapped out of their angry and competitive states and looked at her, "you two...cant use me...please...just enjoy yourselves...you cant take it that fast...its painful" rain said panting and breathing rapidly.

Aggron and garchomp growled with apology and looked down, "you guys need a rhythm, try and find it" rain said, they looked up at each other and nodded.

Aggron pulled his member out and slowly pushed back in, as aggron pushed in, garchomp slowly pulled out, and the two took a lot of care with their futher thrusting and making sure they don't make her angry again.

Rain moaned as they got a good rhythm quickly, garchomp going in and aggron pulling out at the same time, rain felt massive pleasure in the feeling, and wondered if the two could feel each others members going in and out.

"this is perfect, you guys make a great team" rain said in heavy breaths. Garchomp and aggron moaned as they enjoyed the feeling of her tight walls on their big members.

Aggron growled at garchomp, signalling him to speed up his thrusting, garchomp nodded in recognition and soon sped up, aggron sped up with him and they maintained constant moans from rain.

"arceus yes!...harder!" rain moaned, garchomp looked over to aggron and nodded, they both increased the power of their thrusting and started breathing heavier.

Rain moaned louder and moved in to kiss garchomp, aggron squeezed rain's breasts harder, making her moan as she kissed garchomp, garchomp's talons dug in rain's skin softly, as he was enjoying the kiss they shared.

Aggron moved his head closer and trailed his tongue up rain's neck, making rain shiver in pleasure, garchomp closed his eyes and sped up his thrusting, continuing to kiss rain.

Aggron sped up his thrusting and breathed hot and heavily on rain's neck, rain loved the experience she was having and she could feel herself peaking.

Rain pulled away from garchomp and panted, "are you close" rain moaned, garchomp smiled and shook his head, as he was trying his hardest to long this wonderful mating session.

Aggron growled and his thrusts became more powerful, garchomp soon followed his lead, "you two feel amazing, I'm getting close" rain moaned, aggron squeezed rain's breasts tighter, garchomp soon reaching down and licking her breasts.

"t-that feels wonderful" rain moaned, soon reaching in and kissing garchomp on the neck, garchomp growled happily and moved his head to kiss her, aggron moved his hands down to her hips and powered up his movements.

Garchomp growled happily and sped up his thrusting, matching that of aggron's, rain moaned louder and moved her hands to grip garchomp's shoulders tightly.

A tear of pleasure left rain's eye and she soon let out her orgasm, letting out her cum on garchomp's member. Garchomp roared happily at the feeling of rain's warm cum coating his massive dragon cock.

Rain moaned in pleasure and soon rested her head on garchomp's neck, "y-you guys...are a-amazing" she moaned, garchomp looked at aggron and they both nodded.

They started to thrust erratically into rain, going as fast and hard as they could without breaking rhythm, rain arched her back and screamed a moan of pleasure.

Garchomp and aggron were soon reaching their orgasms, aggron clenched his teeth and gripped rain's hips tightly, garchomp dug his claws into rain's sides, cutting into her and making her bleed a little.

Aggron roared and used all of his energy to pleasure himself to his orgasm, using extreme force and speed, garchomp roared and did the same, as he was reaching his orgasm as well.

With a final thrust in her ass, aggron released a huge wave of hot cum into rain, making her moan loudly in pleasure, the feeling of aggron's cum sent a pulse through her lower body, rain placed her hands on garchomp's shoulders and looked at him.

"cum in me garchomp!" she moaned, aggron's cum overfilled her ass and it leaked out onto the grass, some even trailing down his cock. Garchomp roared and released his orgasm.

Shooting his hot dragon juice into her and making her cry in pleasure, garchomp quickly filled her womb and it leaked out, aggron and garchomp held their member's in rain for some time, making sure all of the cum was released into her beautiful body.

"y-yes...this feeling is amazing" she moaned as they continued to shot cum into her, "g-gar" garchomp moaned with his eyes closed, "g-gron" aggron moaned and tilted his head up in pleasure.

Rain breathed heavily and smiled at garchomp, both aggron and garchomp smiled at rain and breathed heavily also. Garchomp and aggron soon stopped cumming in rain and cum continued to leak from her holes.

"i love you guys...so much" she said softly, garchomp kissed her lovingly, soon pulling his member out of her, cum squirted out of her slit as garchomp pulled out, and it dripped from her slit and onto the grass.

Aggron soon pulled rain off of his member and placed her on the ground, cum leaked from her rear hole as aggron pulled out, rain sighed in the feeling of their members out of her, as her holes were stretched.

Garchomp sighed and smiled at rain, as did aggron, and they both growled happily at her, rain looked at them both and smiled, "you guys are really something, you filled me up nicely" rain said, soon looking down to her dripping slit.

The three sat down next to each other, with rain in the middle, and rain looked at their members. Rain wiped some of the cum from garchomps coated member and licked it, tasting it, she liked the taste, it was sour and bitter, but had a good zing to it.

She soon did the same to aggron, tasting his cum. She liked the taste also, as it was sweet and bitter, strong tasting with a hint of something that tasted similar to oil. She smiled at both of them and sighed, "you guys even taste great, I must be the luckiest person to have such a team of pokemon" rain said.

Garchomp and aggron soon kissed rain together, kissing her on each cheek. Rain looked at them both and gave them a quick kiss each, rain looked down at her slit and rubbed it softly, calming her nerves as she did so.

"you guys must be tired, how about we take a quick rest" rain said, she looked over to her other pokemon to see them taking a nap, aggron and garchomp both growled quietly and laid down, rain soon laid down next to them and closed her eyes.

Soon falling asleep in the white painted grass, next to her two heavily breathing beasts, that looked like they just had the time of their lives. Rain's other pokemon slept a few metres away, they also looked happy to be her pokemon.

Later that same afternoon, rain and her team beat jasmine the gym leader. Rain was very proud of all of them, they showed amazing skills, almost like they were trying to impress rain. And it worked.

Rain called her parent's and told them she was going on a weekly cruise, rain had a few things in mind that she was sure her pokemon would love.


End file.
